An Unexpected Family
by Amaherst
Summary: Two Certain People Re-enter Harry's Life. What Will Harry's Surrogate Family Think Of Them? One-Shot. Canon. R&R Dedicated To MBP!


**This is dedicated to MBP who beta'ed this for me. Thank you! Please review this, reviews make me feel better Since I hate seeing loads of hits and not a lot of reviews. Enjoy  
**

Harry sighed as he looked upon his old street to which he had just apparated. Nothing seemed to have changed. The lawns were freshly mowed, the flowers were pruned to perfection, and no weed was seen in the front lawns. Car windows shone brilliantly, windows gleamed, and the occasional twitch of a curtain showed the people hadn't changed either. He really didn't want to be here, but, according to the Muggle Relations Department, his Aunt and Cousin did.

Life certainly had been interesting since he had thwarted Lord Voldemort three years ago. Of course, they hadn't all been happy events, which would have been impossible, given the circumstances. He had been to more funerals than he cared to remember, spoken to too many people who had ended up crying over his shoulder, and had endured too many notes of thanks, and of course marriage proposals.

Harry had to admit that being invited over to the Dursley's was certainly beyond strange, more so than he was used to.

As he hesitantly knocked on the polished brown door with a golden highly polished number four plaque, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

The door opened revealing his blonde, tall cousin whose smile, Harry found, was one he had never once seen. He realised it was because Dudley had never given him that welcoming smile in his first sixteen years of life living here.

"It's been a long time, Harry. Come on in."

Harry couldn't resist quirking his eyebrow upwards, this wasn't what he was used to with his relatives.

He entered the quaint living room, which too hadn't changed much, the only difference was the photos upon the walls and shelves, and was taken by surprise as his aunt hugged him, though loosely.

The explanation of why he had been invited soon became clear even if Harry couldn't quite believe it.

His Uncle had died of a heart attack, and they had wanted to get to know the relative they had never known.

"So, tell us Harry, about the war! We know that you ended it, and killed him, but nothing else," Dudley started as soon as there was a lull in the conversation.

"Oh well . . ."

Dudley's eyes bulged during Harry's re-telling of his seventeenth year.. He couldn't believe what his cousin had endured. The scrawny little kid who he had used as a punch bag was this idol and hero in his own world and right. It seemed surreal to Dudley.

They ended up talking for a couple more hours before Harry realised the time. "I have to go, sorry," he said. He was not at all sorry, though. Talking about everything again had been uncomfortable.

"Where do you have to be?" Dudley asked frowning.

"The Weasley's" Harry answered securing his cloak around him, noticing the disapproving eyes he was getting from his aunt because of his attire. She may be changing but it was obvious to Harry that she still cared too much about what her neighbours thought.

Once this was accomplished, however, he looked around and saw their disappointing faces. He would probably be thrown into the crazy house for doing this, but he did it anyway.

"Want to come? I can apparate us all there and drop you back after dinner, Molly always cooks way too much anyway"

Dudley's eyes lit up and Petunia simply smiled her appreciation. It was fairly obvious that she wasn't terribly anxious to see the boy, yet she held a mild curious air about her at the same time. It was Dudley who suddenly wanted Harry as his best friend.

Harry was delayed by fifteen minutes while they changed and prepared to leave for the evening. Harry explained to them, once they had changed and tidied themselves up, to simply hold onto him very tightly and not to panic during the apparition, though when Harry told them that, they seemed to panic more.

He had to give them credit; they had managed it fairly well, only screaming once when they had landed. Though they did look more dishevelled than he did.

They followed him into the simply rickety cottage, where he had long since felt comfortable not to knock anymore.

He called out, and to his surprise received none back. He shrugged. "They must be out," he explained as he helped himself to a couple of nuts that were on the side.

They nodded their response quickly as they were captivated by the magical activity around them. A big black cauldron stood on one counter, a big wooden ladle stirred the contents independently, and knitting needles knitted maroon coloured wool furiously on their own, whilst the photo frames that hung on the walls framed moving pictures.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at their wandering eyes. He vaguely remembered being fascinated by magic, and somewhat scared when he eleven, but now, magic was who he was, and just a normal part of his life now.

"HARRY!" a girl's voice called out as she ran into the kitchen of her home for nineteen years.

He smiled at her as she threw her arms around him; before he could stop her she had pressed her lips onto his and had begun kissing him furiously wrapping her legs around him in the process. Harry could never stop her during these sessions and he had never really wanted to.

So despite what the creature in his stomach said, he gently brought her back to her feet and nodded his head in his relatives' direction who he noticed had widened eyes and open mouths, particularly Dudley who was eyeing his girlfriend up and down.

"Oh!" Ginny turned back round to Harry for explanation.

"Its my -"

"I know who they are," She said cutting Harry off. "Can I have a word outside Harry, for a moment?"

Harry watched her prance outside, sighed but he followed her out anyways; giving a quick nod to his aunt and cousin.

"What are they doing here?" Ginny half-shouted at him as soon as the door had been shut.

"They wanted to see me; I didn't think you'd mind too much,"

"They're the ones who locked you up and -"

"Yes Ginny, I know. They're trying to make amends; I'm trying to let them,"

"How long are they here for?" She asked hugging Harry to her.

"I'll apparate them home after dinner, okay?" He asked tentatively.

She nodded begrudgingly and led him back inside.

She smiled at their visitors and walked off upstairs levitating her trunk with her.

"Who was she, Harry?" Dudley asked, his voice lacking the confidence it had held earlier.

Harry laughed "My fiancé, she's why I had to be here. I knew she was coming back today," His laugh had soon become harder at the frightened and shocked expression on both his relative's faces.

"Back from where?" his aunt queried still glancing at the knitting needles every so often.

"She's a professional quidditch player, so she's all over the world playing the matches,"

"I highly doubt these two are going to know what quidditch is, Harry!" Ginny smiled re-entering the room. "Someone came through the floo for you, Harry"

He looked at her questioningly until a little blue haired boy bounded his way into the room and into Harry's arms.

"Hey, Teddy, are you alright?" Harry asked after adjusting Teddy onto his hip.

The little boy nodded and morphed his hair into Harry's black mess giggling.

"I love it when he has black hair, don't you Harry?" Ginny laughed joining her fiancé.

Harry had completely forgotten about the Dursley's with the arrival of his Godson until they spoke up.

"You have a son with her, Harry?" Dudley asked in a somewhat strained voice.

Both Harry and Ginny laughed. They often were mistaken for his parents thanks to his morphing skills.

"No," He corrected once his laughing had subsided. "Teddy is my Godson. His parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts,"

He soon noticed his aunt blanching as Teddy added red to his hair, and he said, "He's a metamorphagus, which means he can change his appearance at will, like his Mother."

They continued the afternoon chatting lazily whilst Dudley remained steadfast at not upsetting Ginny again. Ginny mostly explained what quidditch was, with Harry helping occasionally to save her temper. When the arrival of a cup of tea came from simply a flick of Harry's wand, Petunia jumped out of her seat. Teddy occupied himself on Harry's lap by colouring in and playing with a mini sized quidditch team.

Once the rest of the Weasley's arrived home, and saw their two visitors and knew who they were, they were shocked to say the least. It soon became apparent that Dudley and Petunia were not going to get the warmest of welcomes. They were, however, civil towards them, even if it was with an icy manner.

Whilst everyone was preparing dinner, Aunt Petunia included by a kind Mrs Weasley, Dudley sought out his cousin who was sitting on the couch with his fiancée, his eyes softly full of love as he watched her talk with her brother about the last match. He watched as the brother, whom he thought was called Bill, left, and saw as Ginny turned her attention to Harry and started a gentle kiss.

He felt quite rude interrupting them as they were kissing, but he didn't have much time left at The Burrow, and he wanted some alone time with his cousin, something which he had deprived himself of when they were children.

Watching them kiss each other lovingly whilst caressing each other's cheek was quite a touching scene, they had evidently missed each other during her absence. After a few more minutes, he coughed bringing them to the attention of his presence.

Ginny stood immediately, begrudgingly letting go of her lover's hand and strode past her future cousin in law, bright brown eyes glaring at him but a flicker of a smirk told him that she was warming up to him.

"Sorry," Dudley said sheepishly, once she was out of sight. "I just wanted to talk to you before I leave after dinner."

Harry nodded and motioned for him to sit beside him.

"She seems to love you a lot, that Jenny does,"

"Ginny," Harry corrected. "And she does, like I love her,"

"Yeah, sorry," He said feeling more and more stupid. "No girl has ever liked me. I forced the girl to kiss me for my first kiss," he told his cousin.

Harry felt quite uncomfortable at being told this information, and briefly wondered why he was.

"Anyway, I'm not here to talk about girls," Dudley continued on, blushing.

"What are you here to talk about then Dudley?" He asked attempting not to sound rude.

Dudley looked at his cousin; the cousin who he had hated and despised, who he had picked on and beat to a pulp. The same cousin who had saved his life when they were fifteen, despite everything he had put him through.

Finding out just how great his cousin was in his world was extraordinary. It was also strange to see his cousin hugged by all of the entire red haired family, and the brown haired witch, he had heard was named Hermione; just as strange as it was to see his cousin being kissed, and loved, and missed.

"I'm here to apologise for every rotten thing I ever did to you. I'm here to say I'm sorry for the years of abuse you received at mine and my parent's hands, and I'm here to thank you for saving my life from the err, dedomonsters, or whatever you call them,"

Dudley watched as a small sad yet understanding smile appeared on Harry's face. As though planned, Harry's response was cut by Molly calling them in for dinner. Harry grimaced but stood up and led them to the kitchen.

Dinner was a nice affair. Harry spent most of his time during dinner eating, obviously, and stroking Ginny's knee under the table whilst helping Teddy, who was seated on his other side, with his knife and fork.

On the whole, everyone spent dinner in laughter. The only people who kept quiet and just listening were Petunia and Dudley, who looked uncomfortable and out of place, but still enjoying Molly's excellent cooking.

"How about we show your relatives Harry, how great our games of Quidditch are?" Bill told, rather than asked Harry once dinner was finished.

Soon, quidditch was in full swing; Harry and Charlie as seekers, Bill and Fleur as chasers on Charlie's team whilst Ginny and Angelina were chasers for Harry's team. Ron played keeper for both teams just as George played Beater for both teams.

It took an hour for the game to finish with Harry's team winning 370 – 210. As soon as Harry touched back to the ground, Dudley rushed to him.

"That was so cool Harry, I wish I were a wizard just to be able to play that game!" he exclaimed.

Harry smiled and sat down in a vacant seat, whilst sending his broom into the broom shed with the others.

"Harry it's getting late, shouldn't you apparate these two home?" Ginny asked sitting down on her fiancé's lap, who was soon joined by a happy Teddy.

Harry didn't fail to notice the slight glare she passed to Petunia and Dudley.

"Yeah, I will, in a minute Gin!" He replied laughing the tension off.

Ginny simply shrugged and snuggled her face into Harry's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her and Teddy bringing them closer.

George sniggered as he watched Harry's aunt look surprised. "What is so shocking, Mrs Dursley?" He asked causing Harry and Ginny to raise their heads.

They saw Petunia's nostrils flare with embarrassment as she stuttered out that it was nothing.

"You know, mom told me that you found it amazing that Harry could be loved and cared for, why? Harry really is a great guy, though totally sappy and completely bizarre for being in love with my hot headed sister"

"Thanks George," Harry replied rolling his eyes as Ginny playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He turned to the Dursley's with a slight smile. "Right, I'd better take you two back home it is getting late!"

They nodded eagerly.

"Are you coming back here after or straight home?" Hermione asked her best friend whilst sipping wine.

"Ginny is stopping at my place, so I'll be back to pick her up, why?" Harry asked as he fastened his cloak around him.

"I need to talk to you about an issue at work," She answered with a small smile, which told him it had nothing to do with work at all, rather that it had something to do with the upcoming double wedding.

"Right, see you in a bit then," And as his aunt and cousin held onto either arm, he apparated into Four Privet Drive.

"Thanks Harry, for showing us some of your world," Dudley said as soon as he had found his bearings in the room. "Can we . . . can we keep in touch?"

Harry looked stunned when Dudley asked him that. He had thought that this was merely a one off occasion.

"I . . . I mean, it's just that, I, well, err, I'd like to go to your wedding, and err, know whats happening you know," Dudley said trying to act cooler than he actually felt.

Harry smiled a little and nodded. "I'll have to check it with Gin, and Hermione and Ron since it's their day as well though,"

"A double wedding?" his Aunt asked him. He looked at her forgetting for a moment that she was still in the room watching the interaction between her son and nephew.

"Yeah, a double wedding, Ron's idea actually" Harry told her casually as he looked at a photo near him of Dudley at his eighteenth birthday party, looking drunk.

She simply nodded and excused herself.

"The Weasley's are a nice family Harry, I'm glad you found them" Dudley told him once his Mom was out of the room.

Harry smiled. "Me too,"

"I think I understand you more now. I thought I did before Dad died, but then he passed and then I knew more, I understood more. I don't know how you ever coped not having either of your parents with you from the age of one,"

Harry grimaced. "I guess we have a bit more in common now then, 'eh?"

Dudley nodded feeling foolish for bringing yet another touchy subject up with Harry.

Silence followed until Petunia made her way back into the room, which gave Harry the prompt to start talking again.

"Anyways, I have to go, or else I'll be sleeping in a spare room tonight!" Harry chuckled. "If everything is all right for you two to come to the wedding I'll send you an invite,"

Petunia looked horrified. "How?"

Harry was confused, "How what?"

"How will you, err, send it?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "If you hadn't have said that, I would have owled it you, but I'll post into the post, no worries,"

Petunia visibly relaxed and smiled shakily.

"Right then, bye!" Before Harry got a chance to disapparate, Dudley swung an arm around him in a manly hug.

Harry smiled at him, and then abruptly left.

Harry found himself smiling for the millionth time that day as he watched Ginny tie her hair back in little bunches ready for bed.

"I was wondering, about the wedding, if you'd mind the Petunia and Dudley coming along?" he asked knowing the smile was about to be wiped from his face.

Ginny looked at him, eyes wide. "Why would you want them there at our special day?"

"They seemed to have really changed Gin, They're my blood relatives. Don't get me wrong, they'll never mean as much as you and your family do to me, but it just seems right. I think it would feel like a piece of my mom was there physically through them,"

He watched as Ginny's features softened with understanding. "I suppose you're right, they didn't seem that bad,"

Harry smiled again.

"We'd have to check with Ron and Hermione first obviously. It is their day too,"

"Of course," Harry said pulling her to him. "I love you so much!"

Ginny beamed. "I love you too Mr Potter!"

He laughed with delight as she brought her lips to his.

A brighter future lay ahead for Harry, with a surprising glimmer of hope that his aunt and cousin were going to be a presence in it.


End file.
